Until we meet again
by SarahMc
Summary: Ayekas feelings as she says goodbye to Tenchi. Quite sad. Dedicated to Douglas Adams!


__Until we meet again

_ _

**By: SarahMc - catwoman@merseymail.com**

**Genre: General**

**Rating: U, G whatever**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! NOTHING I TELL YOU!!! Pioneer and AIC own Tenchi Muyo and all the characters.**

**Summary: Ayekas thoughts before she says goodbye to Tenchi at the end of Tenchi universe.**

"Goodbye."

Why is it such a difficult word?

One says it all the time and never realises it.

"Goodbye." No. Too short.

I've said goodbye to him before. But I suppose that was different.

Then it was just a vacation. Barely anything to think about.

And even then it was a difficult word.

Just a vacation?

It wasn't even going to be a vacation. Just a short day trip. A distress signal from a bungling galaxy police officer. But then, that was how I met lord Tenchi.

I met him, and I knew, the second I saw him, that we would eventually have to say goodbye. That was when the word changed for me. I didn't know this young mans_ name _and I was already dreading the moment I would have to leave him.

Even then it was difficult but that was nothing to what it is now. Now it's several thousand times worse.

"Goodbye! I'll miss you!"No. It doesn't say anything like what I need it to say.

Lord Tenchi and I have been through a lot. More than I ever dreamed I would go through with anyone or if I did go through anything like it, I expected to go through it with Sasami.

I suppose I've not made a good impression on Lord Tenchi. Whenever I was near him, I didn't know what to say. Whenever miss Ryoko was near him I didn't think what to say before I said it.

My vacation. It was wonderful, I lived in lord Tenchi's home - his home! I, and his other guests, cleaned it every day while he went to school. It was all so idyllic. So beautiful. So perfect.

"Goodbye, Lord Tenchi." No.

And then, suddenly, I was thrown out of my vacation, Jurai's monarchy was overthrown, I was a wanted criminal! Everyone was there for me: Sasami, Miss Mihoshi, Miss Kiyone, Miss Washu, Miss Ryoko and Lord Tenchi. Lord Tenchi... he's done so much for me.

"Well, see you Tenchi!" No. Too cheerful.

Lord Tenchi. My Tenchi. A Juraian prince. It came as such a shock to me. Almost as proof that he was meant for me. An omen, maybe. I'd never even thought of Tenchi as a prince, I didn't need to - there was no way he could have been any more perfect. This simply re-enforced my belief that we were destined to be together.

"Lord Tenchi, I'll miss you." No. Thats no good. There's so much I want to tell him, thats no good at all.

I suppose it's over. It's incredible, really. One second he was fighting Kagato and then, suddenly it came to me. That feeling I had never felt before, never dreamed of. The Jurai Royal Power. It surged through me like electricity - flowing through my veins, bursting out in my fury. I had to save Tenchi somehow but had no idea how I could. It was such an incredible sensation! The pain within me, the torment. My love for Tenchi, my hatred of Kagato, an eternity seemed to pass between us and suddenly it was there. Not a strong blast but capable of freeing Lord Tenchi. Then it was like magic. The light hawk wings, Kagatos destruction and Lord Tenchi and I. United at last. When he held me, that short moment lasted forever. it was perfect. It was magical. It was love.

"Lord Tenchi! Please don't leave me!" No. Too needy. I have to persuade him to stay, not beg him.

I thought that moment would last forever. I suppose, with a bond as strong as ours, it could have. I have no idea if he felt it, too. Perhaps I imagined it. What I know is true, is that soon I will be emperess of Jurai. No longer princess Ayeka. Emperess Ayeka.

"Lord Tenchi, I have no idea what to say to you." No. That is what princess Ayeka would say. I must behave in a more appropriate manner from now on.

Whatever I say to him, I must not cry. I can't, it would hardly be fitting.

But I know I will. I always do.

"Lord Tenchi..."

I'm not crying now. My eye is just watering. I wouldn't cry at a time like this, I'm about to be crowned emperess of my planet. This is the most wonderful day of my life. Everything is perfect... This is no time to cry. I'm not crying.

How can it be perfect without Tenchi?

"Goodbye"

He's coming in now, I can hear the door opening. I dab my eyes, quickly and have the lights darkened.

"Miss Ayeka?" His eyes fill with compassion the minute he sees me. I look up and smile. He is the only person on Earth who calls me 'Miss Ayeka'. I don't know why that matters to me. I suppose its his nature, Lord Tenchi. Such a gentleman. My handsome prince.

"Lord Tenchi. " Trying to prepare what to say hasn't worked so I speak from my heart, "lord Tenchi, I know you are leaving. There's nothing I can do to stop you?"

He nods silently. How can such a simple gesture tear my soul apart this way?

I smile, trying to cover the agony I feel right now.

"The Earth is a beautiful planet. Jurai is beautiful in its own way, but the Earth is beautiful. I don't blame you for wanting to go back."

Perhaps if he agrees I'll know it's the landscape he's going back for and nothing else.

"Miss Ayeka, I know you want me to stay but," he pauses reflectively. Every second I wait is like a dagger in my heart, "my entire life is on Earth. Jurai is beautiful but Earth is my home. Please understand."

My heart stops. Now is the time. Now I can tell him all I've ever wanted to. All I've kept inside me. My love for Lodr Tenchi. My need for him.

"Lord Tenchi," I begin softly "you mean everything to me. You're voice is music to me. Seeing you is like seeing a glimpse of paradise. Ever since I met you I needed you. My very being cries out for you. I love you, Tenchi. Please stay."

He looks at me. His eyes, those eyes that I have always loved, stare at me. Those eyes. Those eyes that see into my very soul.

Finally he looked up at me. Our eyes met. This was the moment. I longed to get off my throne and run to him and hold him. The way he held me after the battle with Kagato.

His eyes betray his mind, split into two and struggling to make a decision.

He finally speaks. "Ayeka, I love you too."

I gasp with delight. This is what I wanted, needed to hear. He comes up to my throne and faces me.

I stand up, our eyes meet. Our breath mingles.

"Lord Tenchi..." he stops me. "I think you can call me 'Tenchi' now."

I smile, this is wonderful. He's so close that I can feel his breath on my cheek. We aren't touching but in my heart I know that since he first held my hand on earth, I haven't let him go.

And then it happened.

He leaned towards me and put his arms around my waist. His lips brushed mine. My whole life had been building up to that moment, I paused for a second and returned the kiss.

It seems to last a long time. Almost forever. When we stop, I look at him.

"Tenchi" I begin, "you must stay here in Jurai. I cannot live without you."

"I'm so sorry Ayeka, I live on Earth. It's my home, my life."

I feel the tears pricking my eyes, "but Tenchi, surely after all we've been through we should..."

"No, Ayeka. Unless you want to come to Earth?"

I sigh and return to my throne, "I belong here, Lord Tenchi. It is my responsibility. My duty. My destiny is to become emperess of Jurai. If you do not stay, we cannot be together."

He looks at me, his face betrays his emotion. I should just forget it. He'll never stay with me, he has his own life on Earth. When he looks at me my heart leaps, but I need to think of what is best for Lord Tenchi. 

"I cannot ask you to stay." I speak slowly, as though someone elses words are comin from my lips, "go back to Earth. Your family is there, your whole life. How can I ask you to give it all up just for me?"

"Ayka, if you want me to stay..."

"No! Please, leave me!" Please go before you see me cry.

He turns to leave, "wait", I call.

"Miss Ayeka?"

I suppose now is the time to say goodbye.

"Until we meet again, Lord Tenchi, I love you. I always have and I always will."

He smiles, that smile that pierces my heart. "I love you too, miss Ayeka."

He turns and leaves.

I still don't know if he heard me crying.

Goodbye Tenchi, goodbye princess Ayeka, goodbye vacation.

**********************************************************************

And there it is! I know I said in my last one that I was going to write a romance with a happy ending but I couldn't mess with the plot too much! I already messed it up without Ayeka going back to Earth or Tenchi staying on Jurai! Anyways, please read and review ^_^

This story is dedicated to Douglas Adams, a brilliant author who died very recently. Its nothing to do with him but he deserves it! So long, DNA, and thanks for all the fish *sniffles*


End file.
